


Well and truly

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different outcome to 'The Initiative'. Spike decides the headache was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and truly

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning dialogue taken from episode 4.7 The Initiative. Italics are for past events.  
> Originally published 20 May 2012.

_“I’d bite you in a heartbeat,” Spike said._

_“Really?” Willow asked._

_He looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. “It’ll be worth it.” He grabbed her arm and spun her into a wall knocking her unconscious._

“Turning you was the best thing I ever did, pet,” Spike pulled Willow against him.

“Of course it was,” Willow said, letting her head rest against his shoulder, “otherwise you’d still be leashed to that chip and the slayer’s lapdog.”

“You’re asking for a spanking brat,” Spike said failing to sound stern as she rubbed up against him.

“I’m asking nicely.” She said, “I’m going to be a very bad girl.”

_Willow woke up cold and in darkness. She tried to sit up and discovered she was bound spread-eagle on the ground. There was something soft under her but it didn’t help with the creeping chill as she was naked and feeling really weak._

_“Finally,” Spike said stepping out of the shadows. “I didn’t hit you that hard.”_

_“Spike what are you doing?” Willow said._

_“Told you I’d bite you,” Spike said, “gave me a killer headache but it was worth it.”_

_“What?” she was finding it hard to think and her magic seemed slippery and unreachable._

_“You’re dying Willow,” Spike said crouching down beside her, “I ripped your throat open. You taste fantastic by the way.”_

_“Buffy…”_

_“Buffy’s looking for you but she’ll be too late.”_

_“She’ll kill you.” Willow could feel a point of warmth on her neck and shoulder and realised it was her own blood._

_“And you’ll be dead.” Spike reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “So you have a decision to make. Do you want to die or do you want to see something amazing.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I can show you the night like you’ve never seen it. The thrill of the darkness, the power your magic craves and I know you do too.” Spike lifted a knife and cut into his arm. “Do you want to die Willow?”_

_“No,” she whispered and he lowered his arm to her lips._

Outside there was chaos as the vampires released from the hellmouth rampaged through Sunnydale keeping both slayers occupied. Spike didn’t want the world to end but as distractions went it was a good one he had to admit. So all in all it was a fortuitous accident that his plan had gone so wrong to start with.

“I am going to have to punish you for opening the hellmouth without me,” he said.

“I did get you a puppy,” she said.

“Bribery will get you everywhere,” Spike said, nipping at her throat, “but it’s not much of a pet.” He looked down at the prone form.

“It just needs a firm hand and maybe neutering,” Willow toed the exposed balls of their new toy.

“It did work for the whelp,” Spike agreed, “but he is family…”

“We ate my family,” she reminded him. “I want to play Spike.” Willow turned around in his embrace and pouted up at him. “Let me see if I can zap his soul out again, let him loose on the slayer and then put it back in. It was funny last time.”

“It was fun,” Spike said, “but there are two slayers around now and the other one might not be so slow to stake him. Then where would we be?”

“Watching a distraught Buffy try to kill Faith I would imagine,” Willow said with a smirk.

“You’re very wicked,” Spike said.

“If I can’t play with him can I play with you?” Willow tweaked Spike’s nipple hard through his tee shirt.

“You know how to tempt me Red,” Spike pulled her backwards until they tumbled onto the bed behind them.

_When Willow opened her eyes again the darkness was full of colour and she wasn’t cold anymore._

_“Hello pet,” Spike smiled down at her._

_“Why am I still tied down?” she was hungry and horny and she could see stolen blood pulsing through Spike’s body. “Spike, let me up please.” She writhed against her bonds trying to tempt him. She could tell he wanted her, she could see it and smell it… but there was something even more delicious in the room. The smell of fear and humanity filled her senses._

_“Got a treat for you but first I’ve got to finish something,” Spike said. Something glinted in his hand. It was the knife he’d cut himself with and Willow realised there were slivers of pain all over her body. Looking down as best she could Willow screamed as Spike carved into her flesh. “Got to let your magic know who you belong to pet,” Spike explained, “and you’re beautiful when you scream.”_

_Something twisted inside her thick and oily and dark it sang. Every part of her body and mind told her she belonged to Spike._

_When Spike was satisfied he turned the knife and drove the point into his own chest and a burning heat blazed through her._

Willow straddled Spike’s hips and waved a hand casually and his shirt was shredded as if by the claws of a big cat. Beads of blood welled up and she leaned down to lick them up.

Spike hissed and pressed up to meet her tongue so she bit down hard on one nipple leaving a ring of blood. She sat up and ground her crotch against the bulge in his jeans idly carving over the symbols in his chest with her magic.

Spike reached up and tore her blouse open with a growl. He pulled her down rubbing her breasts over his bloodied skin. They were both covered in the markings Spike had used to bind her magic to him and she loved how they sparked when they touched. She slipped her hands behind his head as they kissed tracing the place where she’d pulled the chip free. It hadn’t left a scar but she could still find the spot. She could still recall the screams of pain the removal had torn from him; they were some of her favourite memories. He’d tied her to the bed for a week after, bringing her food and fucking her senseless.

Then they’d gone on a killing spree that had brought the wrath of the slayer and Angel down on them.

_Angel threw Spike across the room crashing through a table and tumbling into the wall. Spike levered himself up and managed to evade the second strike kicking Angel in the stomach in the process._

_Spike rolled to his feet with a laugh. “Getting a bit slow old man. That diet of rat blood has made you soft around the middle. Now Willow, she was a tasty morsel I understand your thing for magic users now. I bet Drusilla was the same when you turned her, biggest kick after a slayer.”_

_“Drusilla’s gone,” Angel said grimly, “I felt her go.” He grabbed a piece of the broken table and swung it at Spike._

_“So did I,” Spike said. “Did you even try to save her?” He easily evaded the table leg only to be felled by sideways kick._

_“I couldn’t,” Angel said stomping on Spike’s wrist, “not that you were any help. Too busy trying to find another princess to replace her.”_

_“I’m not a replacement,” Willow said from behind him. She brought the metal bar she was holding down on Angel’s head._

_“That’s right,” Spike said climbing to his feet, “you’re my enchantress, my magical goddess.” He pulled her to him and kissed her hard._

_“Buffy’s on my tail,” she said breaking the kiss, “should we stay and finish her off?”_

_“Nah,” Spike said, “let’s take the whelp and go. Let her realise she failed to save another friend and Angel wasn’t any help.”_

_“They’ll come after us.”_

_“And we’ll beat them again.”_

“How do you fancy a trip to Europe?” Spike asked her as she lifted herself up and slid down over his cock. She wasn’t completely ready and they both hissed with pleasure at the tightness.

“I’ve always wanted to see Italy,” she said.

“Okay, but not Rome,” he said groaning as she rose up and started to ride him.

“But Rome’s got the Sistine Chapel and the Colosseum.”

“Load of old tat. You’ll like Venice more I promise. The Carnival is on soon. You’ll look absolutely delicious in a corset and stockings, and maybe nothing else.” Spike tilted his head and considered her. “Definitely nothing else,” he leered.

“Only if you wear the same,” Willow said. She leaned forward so that her clit rubbed along his shaft as she fucked him. 

“So bloody good,” Spike groaned grabbing her hips and encouraging her to fuck herself harder on him. He moved his hands around so his thumb pushed against her clit. He raised his head so he could lick across her blood streaked breasts biting into one nipple as her orgasm ripped through her and milked the come out of his cock.

“We’ll take Xander in case we get hungry on the journey,” Spike said as they lazily licked each other clean. “We can mail him back to the slayer when we’re done.”

“What about Angel?” she looked over to where Angel’s body lay in crumpled stillness.

“Let’s hang him up by his balls in the garden, let Buffy decide who matters more to her, Angel or Xander,” Spike said. “I’m betting on Angel.”

“I’m betting on Xander,” she said, “so another diversion might be needed. Let’s blow up the Bronze.”

“You are a vamp after my own heart,” Spike said, “What do you want to wager?”

“Rome,” she said.

“Fine,” Spike said rolling his eyes. He figured he was going to have to take her there anyway.

If she wanted anything he’d get it for her and if he showed interest in anything her magic would bring it to his side. He had grand plans that almost always failed because he was too impatient but she was learning strategy. Her rage sometimes rode her so hard she would try to bring the world down but under his hands she would fall apart instead so he could build her up again.

Europe wasn’t going to know what hit it.

END


End file.
